Sub Light Propulsion and Manoeuvring
Sub Light Propulsion and Manoeuvring Most Union Ships and all Union Military ships Non Navy Vessels are very limited or incapable of going trans light.Some of the Experimental Navy ships has other drives.The USS Tigershark has graviton projectors as primery drive for both Sub light and trans-light propulsion. use the Isah Drive for both Sub light and trans-light propulsion. The bigger and the more mass a vessel has the more difficult become course changes and altering direction. This is the main reason the Union and a few other space faring cultures use fighter craft. Steering a larger vessel at higher speeds is more of a “skidding” move and requires tremendous energies to compensate for the tremendous centrifugal forces. ISAH engines are used in sub-light speed flight, and to provide power for the ship's onboard systems at all times. Sub Light engines should not be confused with maneuvering thrusters, which are used when pinpoint accuracy is needed, such as inside Spacedock. Sublight engine configuration is normally used within a solar system or within regions of space such as Nebulas, which won't allow a ship to gain the necessary threshold speed.. Each engine has four parts; the reaction chamber, the accelerator, the driver coil, and the vectored exhaust director powered by a proton-antiproton fusion reaction. Molecular compacted Hydrogen is stored in primary and auxiliary fuel tanks in storage facilities sections of the ship. Once the reaction (or explosion) has occurred in the reaction chambers, the destination for the resulting high-energy plasma depends on whether the energy generated was needed to move the ship or power the systems. If the goal is to generate propulsion, then the plasma is sent to the accelerator, which further excites the high-energy plasma. Next, the plasma is pushed through the space-time driver coils, which reduces the internal mass of a starship, making it possible for space-time to slide past the ship a little more easily. Finally, the reaction by-products vent through the vectored exhaust directors to produce propulsion - along the same principles used to propel the old chemically fuelled rocket ships. If ship systems need power rather than thrust, then the high-energy plasma coming through the impulse reaction chamber is sent through an inactive accelerator and diverted to the Electro-Plasma System (EPS), which disburses the energy as needed. It is also possible to use energy simultaneously for propulsion and internal power, by keeping the accelerator active and bleeding off some of the excited, high-energy plasma for distribution via the magneto-hydrodynamic (MHD) system. Sub light Operation of the ISAH Engines, uses one millionth of the energy required if attaining Threshold speed and operating ISAH Drives in Quasi Space. . The load-sharing decisions and switch-offs are managed by the computerized impulse power system command coordinator. This coordinator is also linked with the Reaction Control System (RCS). The latter also ensures that the right kind of power is delivered where it is needed. The RCS is part of OPS and not engineering. The OPS station (OPS officer) makes the final adjustments as how much power will go where. On modern Union Ships L Shields and some weapon systems are power independent (Have their own Power gird and Power generators) Category:Technology